gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joffrey Lannister
Joffrey Lannister, also known as The Quiet Cub, The Young Lion, Shield of Lannister and Westerlands, is the eldest son of Lord Gerold Lannister and Lady Ashara Dayne, a twin brother to Jason and an older brother to Arthur, Joan, Rhaelle and Addam. He is a current Heir to the Casterly Rock and future Warden of the West. Eldest son of Gerold Lannister, he has been groomed by both his grandfather and father into a role of a future Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Having served as both a protege and squire of Lord Tywin Lannister, Joffrey had adopted his grandfather's calculating and pragmatic views, but is also a patient, strategic and observant, much like his father. He is committed to the cause of restoring House Targaryen to power, possibly even more so than his own father, because of his secret marriage to Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Appearance and Character Joffrey Lannister had inherited the looks of his father, with his sunkissed golden hair, kept short, broad sholders and mascular body, but not as much as his father's and Jason's. His most distinct feature are his eyes, which are of amethyst color, which he inherited from his mother, Ashara Dayne. Joffrey is a very handsome young man, considered to be just as fetching as his father and uncle Jaime. Sansa Stark believes that Joffrey is the second most handsome man she had met, while Cersei believes Joffrey to be just as handsome as Jaime. He wears white, purple and golden colors, while his armor is of Lannister colors. Much like his father and grandfather, Joffrey had inherited a calm, patient and calculating personality, never one to give into impulces and rash actions, thinking and calculating his actions instead, as well as predicting possible outcomes. He known for his reserved, somewhat withdrawn and even solemn at times attitude, rarely speaking without reason or raising his voice when not asked. He is not one to speak of pride, being noted as humble, just and diligent in his actions and deeds. During his childhood, he was a very quiet and reserved child, for which he was called The Quiet Cub by his uncles Tygett and Gerion. Despite his seemingly quiet and withdrawn persona, Joffrey is a very shrewd, pragmatic and calculating person, capable of quickly assess the situation and determine the best course of actions, such as when he took command of Lannister forces after the defeat at Whispering Woods and retreating from Riverrun with the majority of their forces. He is especially good in analyzing his opponents, being able to determine, predict and outsmart their plans. He is also very observant of his surroundings and people around him, capable of using it all to his advantage and rallying men around himself. He does not give into panic and althought stoic at times, he can easily calm and inspire people at his command. Along with strategic and analytical mind, Joffrey is also very cunning and quite capable in schemes and plots. Because of his analytical mind, he is capable of quickly determining the nature of plot and their goals, as well as how to either support, or destroy it. According to Varys, Joffrey is just as smart as his grandfather, but is even better because of his humble and patient nature, allowing him to assess the situation with calm head. Prince Doran compared Joffrey to hidden viper, awaiting for the right moment to strike. Jason Dayne believes his older brother to be just as smart as King Joffrey is vain, cruel, foolish and idiotic. Tyrion had admitted that aside from Tywin and Gerold, Joffrey is the only one whom he considers to be his equal and superior in mind. Lady Olenna compared Joffrey to her eldest grandson, Willas Tyrell, and believes that Joffrey is either his equal, or even his superior in mind. Despite his seemingly superior intellect and strategic mind, Joffrey more than welcomes an advice from his allies and advisors, such as listening and considering the words of Jason about the siege of Riverrun and later, about Robb Stark's march towards Golden Tooth. He understands that because of his overthinking of things he is capable of making a mistake in the rush of things, and because of that he has a great trust in his younger brother, Jason, who despite his hot-blooded and even rash attitude, is Joffrey's better when it comes to quick, spontaneous and spot-on desicions. The two are noted to be near complete opposites, but that does not concern them, as they are very close to each other, complimenting one another, with Joffrey openly admitting that he at times envies his brother and his more open persona. While on the outside he is a withdrawn, calculating and reserved person, Joffrey is very kind, considerate and often worrying towards his family and friends, though not letting it on the outside. Being the eldest of Gerold's and Ashara's children, Joffrey often feels himself responcible for his siblings happiness and safety, and does not shy away from spending time with them. He is close to each of them and does not take kindly to them being insulted or hurt by others, such as when Robb Stark had captured his twin brother Jason. As a result of it, during a rearguard battle, Joffrey purposefully continued to harrass and counter attack tired, though outnumbering, forces of Robb Stark, inflicting heavy casualties. He also never forgets a slight towards them or a threat, such as reminding and subtly threatening King Joffrey of consequences of his actions towards his sister Rhaelle. Much like his father, Joffrey is fully committed to House Targaryen, and has admitted that the day of their restoration. Though not one for romantics and is known for his pragmatism, Joffrey is none the less very affectionate and loving towards Rhaenys Targaryen, on whom he had secretly wed during his visit to Dorne. He can often be found thinking about her, and when in Dorne, he spends every free moment at her side. He is loyal towards his wife, not even giving into temptation when Margeary Tyrell had once tried to seduce him into marrying her. He often writes her letters, which he has secretly delivered to her, with Rhaenys keeping each and everyone of them. Though known more for his strategic and tactical mind, Joffrey is still a very capable swordsman, having received training from his father and uncles Tygett Lannister and Arthur Dayne. He is known to be able to hold his own agaisnt Jason in a duel, but not surely defeat him, while losing to his younger brother Arthur in swordfighting. Still, he has scored several notable victories against Edmure Tully, Rickard Karstark and Robb Stark, having injured him thrice in battles. In planning, strategies and tactics, Joffrey is a near unbeatable genius, as admitted by his own father, Jason, Tywin and even Lord Randyll Tarly. Joffrey is known to be an avid reader, enjoying books about history of Seven Kingdoms, wars and histories of Kings and Queens of the Rock. He also has a great respect and appreciation of cultures and history of other regions of Westeros, especially one of Dorne. He is known to prefer Dornish Red wine exclusively, with Prince Doran sending a barrel of finest vinetage to Joffrey every year. Category:Ronin2106 Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:House Lannister